1. Field of Invention
The techniques described herein relate to wireless network communication, and in particular to a hardware control interface for IEEE standard 802.11.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Computers are sometimes configured to communicate wirelessly with other devices using radio frequency messages that are exchanged in accordance with IEEE standard 802.11. To send and receive wireless messages, software running on a computer communicates with a driver, which is software running on the computer that is specially configured to control a particular wireless network adapter to engage in wireless communication. Wireless network adapters that conform to IEEE standard 802.11 include a radio that transmits and receives radio frequency messages.